A solução de Misao para um problema de Matemática
by Daphne P
Summary: Misao está com problemas,matemáticos para resolver,mas não sabe como.E Aoshi a ajuda com issototalmente kawaii.Traduzido da fic de Noa.


_NA:Finalmente,depois de tempos,quase um ano eu terminei de traduzir essa fic.Pois bem vamos as notas.Primeiro e a mais importante,essa fic não é minha e sim da **Noa**,se quiserem ver a original,ela está aqui no ff.net,e se chama: **"Misao's turn to solve a maths problem"**,a Noa está entre os meus autores favoritos,lá na minha ficha(caso vocês não queiram dar muitas voltas),então e-mails para ela tem que ser em inglês.Outro aviso,meu inglês não é lá essas coisas,então espero que a tradução não esteja muito ruim,mas é que eu precisava fazer isso porque achei essa fic extremamente kawaii,e espero que vocês achem o mesmo.E último aviso,Ruroken não pertencem a mim,blá,blá,blá.E nem essa fic(eu tive autorização da autora para traduzi-la).Beijos Da._

**A solução de Misao para resolver um problema de Matemática.**

-Por favor Jiya!Eu quero brincar!-Misao-chan falou,fazendo um beicinho e encarando Okina com um olhar inocente.

-Eu já tomei a minha decisão Misao-chan.Você sentará aí e fará essas contas,ou então nada de brincadeiras e _nada_ de jantar!-Okina retrucou,fechando o shoji assim que deixou o quarto,apenas para manter Misao lá dentro.A menina xingou,se sentado à mesa e cruzando os braços,roliços,sobre o tórax pequeno,e com os lábios enrugando-se em teimosia,quando ela encarou as venezianas da janela,fechada.

Ela saiu da cadeira e empurrou esta para mais perto da janela,andando pé ante pé,subiu na cadeira e abriu as venezianas para deixar a luz matutina entrar.

-E você nem pense em escapar pela janela Misao!-Okina falou,assustando a garota,que soltou um grito e caiu da cadeira,sentada no chão.

-Pô Jiya!Essa doeu!-A menina levantou-se,esfregando o bumbum,e encarou Okina furiosamente,enquanto esse olhava para a janela.

-Misao-chan se você se sentar e resolver esses problemas,mais cedo irá terminar,e mais cedo sairá daqui.Então poderá brincar.Afinal,você não quer ficar aqui em cima o dia todo,quer?-Indagou Okina,olhando para uma Misao que puxava a cadeira de volta para a mesa,e sentando-se em frente a ela.

-Não.Misao-chan quer brincar.Se for assim,ela fará essas contas estúpidas.-A garotinha falou,com um tom de fúria na voz,sentada na cadeira e segurando o lápis na mão.A cabeça dela curvou-se em cima do papel,quando ela leu a primeira pergunta.-Oito menos cinco?Jiya o que eu faço agora?-Perguntou,olhando para o shoji,apenas para ver que Okina já havia partido.

Misao murmurou algo,enrugando seus lábios,suavemente e encarou o problema,percebendo que não tinha idéia de como resolvê-lo.

* * * *

Com o passar do tempo,o corpo da menina foi se inclinado mais sobre a mesa,onde havia o papel com as contas,que agora possuíam alguns rabiscos.Ela já estava cansada,e para ela,parecia que estava há horas ali.Parecia que ninguém quis vê-la.

-Ninguém quer ver Misao-chan.-Sussurrou,olhando para um pequeno pote de tinta preta na mesa.

-Isso não é verdade Misao-chan.-Uma voz masculina,macia,chegou aos ouvidos da menina.Que logo se endireitou na cadeira e sorriu ao ver a nova figura que estava no quarto.

-AOSHI-SAMA!-Gritou,excitada,esquecendo-se totalmente de sua tristeza e solidão,ao ver a pessoa que estava querendo encontrar desde que acordou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Misao-chan?-Aoshi falou,enquanto adentrava o quarto,fechando o shoji atrás de si.

Lembrou-se de momentos antes,quando ele havia aberto a porta e visto Misao tão triste,tão só.A cena pesou em seu coração,o que comprovava que ele possuía um,ao ver Misao tão triste e sozinha.E ele nunca mais queria ver aquele olhar melancólico no rostinho dela.

-Jiya disse que não me deixaria brincar até que....Hei Aoshi-sama,quanto é oito menos cinco?-Misao-chan falou,alegremente,pensando que agora ela conseguiria terminar as lições,já que o seu Aoshi-sama estava aqui com ela.Ela seguiu Aoshi com os seus grandes olhos azuis,enquanto esse se aproximou dela,agachando-se para ver os pedaços de papel na mesa em frente a ela.E tudo que ele viu foi um pedaço de papel cheio de rabiscos e outro em branco.Misao não tentou resolver os problemas.

-Eu não posso lhe dizer Misao-chan.Não é o jeito certo de resolver os problemas.-Aoshi falou,olhando para Misao e vendo os seus olhos,azuis,se inundarem de tristeza,e uma de suas mãos agarrar firmemente o lápis,em frustração.Ela estava pronta para dizer que não sabia o que fazer,e Aoshi esperou,pacientemente,que ela fizesse isso.

-Então,qual é o jeito certo Aoshi-sama?

Aoshi não pode evitar o pequeno sorriso,malicioso,que deu,diante do jeito que Misao estava se comportando.Foi então que ele percebeu que Misao estava aqui desde do momento em que acordou,pois à vela,em cima da mesa,estava um pouco abaixo da metade,e o sol já estava sobre a Aoiya,indicando que era meio dia.Logo ela estaria faminta.

-Isso é você que tem que descobrir Misao.Mas eu te darei uma pequena sugestão.-Aoshi percebeu os olhos de Misao iluminarem-se em felicidade,e ela aproximou-se mais dele,como se o que ele iria dizer fosse um segredo.-Não pense nos números apenas como números,Misao-chan.Pense em algo que você ame e os use como exemplos para os problemas.

-Isso não está ajudando Aoshi-sama.Você há pouco disse que me ajudaria,mas isso é diferente.Só está tornando as coisas mais complicadas para Misao-chan.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Aoshi,sem o consentimento dele,mas Misao era adorável.Ainda mais agora que ela estava em pé,ao lado dele,com as mãos nos quadris e uma carranca na face infantil. 

-Que tal flores Misao-chan?Você ama flores,e bolinhos de arroz também.Por que não os usa como números?Com certeza irá funcionar.-Ele viu um olhar confuso surgir na face dela,e balançou a cabeça,de um lado para o outro.Bateu levemente no topo da cabeça dela,e levantou-se.-Você trabalhará nisso Misao,arrumará um jeito.Só tenha um pouco de paciência e você conseguirá.Bem,agora eu tenho que treinar.Mas eu volto mais tarde.

Aoshi caminhou até a porta,a abriu e saiu do quarto,e estava a ponto de fechá-la atrás de si,quando o estômago de Misao fez um ruído.Ele virou-se,para ver a menina bater levemente em seu estômago.Ela ergueu a cabeça,lhe dando um pequeno sorriso,derrotado,enquanto se sentou mais uma vez e pô-se a pensar.

* * * *

-Misao-chan nunca sairá daqui.-Suspirou,apoiando-se mais uma vez contra a mesa.

_"Não pense nos números apenas como números,Misao-chan.Pense em algo que você ame e os use como exemplos para os problemas."_

Misao gemeu,colocando suas mãos ao redor de sua cabeça e novamente escutando a voz de Aoshi em sua mente.Ela ergueu a cabeça,quando ouviu duas vozes provindas do jardim.Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a janela para olhar,e viu quando Hannya caminhou para longe de Aoshi depois de falar com ele.

Misao assistiu,fascinada,quando o seu Aoshi-sama começou o treinamento.E ofegou,surpresa,quando Aoshi começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido.Para ela é como se,lá,não estivesse mais _um_ Aoshi-sama.

-Aoshi –sama é tão rápido.Há oito Aoshi-sama...-Misao sussurrou,enquanto seus olhos seguiam todos os movimentos de Aoshi.Viu quando ele começou a reduzir a velocidade e agora só havia sete dele,e estava desaparecendo gradualmente,em frente aos olhos dela,até que voltou a ser apenas um.

-Havia oito Aoshi-sama...mas agora...sete se foram deixando apenas um Aoshi-sama.OH!É ISTO!

Misao foi saltitando,feliz,até a cadeira.Sentou-se e rabiscou a resposta para a primeira pergunta no papel.

-Quatro mais cinco?Eu tenho quatro Aoshi-sama,agora eu preciso adquirir mais cinco,isso me dá...cinco...seis...sete...NOVE AOSHI-SAMA!-Misao soltou uma risada de pura felicidade,enquanto escrevia a resposta no papel.E quando acabou os outros problemas,correu porta afora,com o papel na mão,para a sala de jantar,onde ela ouviu outras vozes.-EU TERMINEI JIYA!-Gritou,entrando na sala e colocando o papel em frente a Okina,e depois sentou para esperar seu jantar ser servido.

Okina pegou o papel e o examinou,descrente,e depois rodou os seus olhos,indagadores,até Misao,querendo saber como ela fez isso.

-E como você os resolveu Misao-chan?

A menina pegou seu prato de comida das mãos de Okon,agradecendo a mulher,com um sorriso,e olhando de esguelha para Okina.

-Isto é segredo de Misao-chan.

-Eu espero que você não tenha nada a ver com isso,Aoshi?-Okina falou,quando Aoshi entrou na sala.

-Como é?-Retrucou,num sussurro,seus olhos azuis encarando diretamente Okina,quando entrou com Hannya atrás dele.

-Não culpe Aoshi-sama,Jiya!Ele estava treinando lá fora.Eu resolvi sozinha,Aoshi-sama não me ajudou.Hannya-kun também estava lá com ele.Não estava Hannya-kun?

Misao encarou o amigo mascarado.

-Hai Misao-chan.

A sala ficou quieta depois que Aoshi e Hannya sentaram-se,um do lado do outro,silenciosamente.Agradeceram a Okon,que havia passado o prato com a comida,e os talheres.

-Que tal um pequeno teste Misao?-Okina falou,olhando diretamente para ela.

-Mas eu quero comer Jiya!-Lamentou a menina,quando encarou toda a comida que havia na mesa,e com o estômago reclamando mais uma vez.

-Três problemas,e então você pode comer.

Misao suspirou,derrotada,e finalmente acenou com a cabeça em concordância,sabendo que não teria como sair disso.

-Nove mais três,sete mais dois e sete menos três.

Todos estavam,agora,olhando para Misao.Enquanto a mesma nem piscou um olho quando respondeu corretamente,e orgulhosamente,as questões.

-Doze,nove e quatro.Eu posso comer agora?

Os olhos de Okina estavam do tamanho de dois pires,enquanto,ainda espantado,acenou positivamente,com a cabeça,para a menina,percebendo que essa já começara a comer,assim como os outros.

* * * * 

Era a vez de Hannya de colocar Misao na cama,para dormir,essa noite.Porém,ele também estava interessado em saber como uma menina tão nova,havia conseguido resolver,tão depressa,os problemas.Afinal ela só tinha quatro anos.Mas com certeza iria crescer e se tornar uma mulher bonita em inteligente.

-Hannya-kun?Você quer saber como Misao-chan resolveu os problemas?-Misao falou,com uma voz baixa e cansada.

-Hai Misao-chan,eu quero.-Hannya falou baixo,também,enquanto ajeitava os cobertores ao redor do corpo dela do modo que ela gostava.

-Será o nosso segredo.Certo Hannya-kun?Você não contará a ninguém.

-Iie Misao-chan,você pode me falar.-Hannya respondeu,lhe jurando que não contaria a uma alma viva.

-Foi o Aoshi-sama.Ele disse que usasse algo que eu amasse como exemplo para os números.Ficou falando de bolinhos de arroz e flores.Mas eu vi os golpes que ele fez enquanto treinava.E havia oito Aoshi-sama.Então ele parou e havia apenas um.Os outros sete foram embora e deixaram apenas um Aoshi-sama.Você vê?O meu primeiro problema era oito menos cinco,assim eu pensei em ter oito Aoshi-sama e depois eu tirei cinco,como os golpes fizeram.Quando Jiya me pediu para fazer mais contas,na hora do jantar,eu lembrei de Aoshi-sama.E foi desse jeito que eu consegui resolver.Você vê Hannya-kun?

Misao observou Hannya acenar,silenciosamente,com a cabeça,em relação à explicação dela.Fechou os seus olhos e dormiu em meros segundos.

* * * * *

Os anos se passaram 

-Misao onde você foi?-Okon perguntou,fitando Misao,furiosamente.A jovem parou de andar em direção ao quarto dela e virou-se para responder Okon.

-Eu estava treinando na floresta.Achei que tinha te falado isso hoje de manhã?

-Você me disse.Mas você tinha prometido ir a cidade fazer algumas compras para mim.Porém eu consegui que Shiro e Omasu fossem em seu lugar.

-Oh não!Me desculpe Okon,mas eu estava tão entretida com o meu treinamento,que acabei esquecendo.Mas eu juro que da próxima vez eu irei.Certo?-Okon acenou com a cabeça e voltou para a cozinha,para retornar aos seus afazeres.-Okon?Você viu o Aoshi-sama hoje?-Misao apoiou-se no batente da porta,e Okon parou de cortar os legumes.

-Acho que ele está na sala de treinamento.-A mulher viu a jovem sair,apressada,da cozinha,e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.-Esta menina nunca desistirá dele...-Falou suavemente,voltando a cortar os legumes

* * * *

Misao estava na sala observando o seu Aoshi-sama realizar a sua rotina de treinamento.Kuro e Okina também estavam lá,sentados no chão,do lado direito de Misao,em igual observação.

Misao ruborizou-se,ligeiramente,ao ver Aoshi se mover mais rápido dentro da sala,aperfeiçoando cada vez mais as suas técnicas.

-Eu gostaria de saber o que o Aoshi está fazendo agora?Ele é muito rápido.-Kuro falou,observando Aoshi,que ouvia cada palavra,mas que continuava concentrado no que fazia.E antes que Misao pudesse se controlar,respondeu,bruscamente,enquanto via Aoshi se mover mais rápido.

-Tudo depende do modo como você olha.Você vê doze golpes,ou seja,seis por kodachi.Isto quer dizer que no momento há doze Aoshi-sama.Somando tudo daria num total de cento e quarenta e quatro golpes.Também depende do modo que ele se move,para se aumentar os números mais rapidamente.Assim,você continua adicionando doze e o mesmo acontece se ele diminuir a velocidade,você tira doze.

Os olhos de Misao alargaram-se e ela cobriu sua boca com as mãos.Por que tinha que ter a língua tão solta,para falar o que não devia?

A jovem notou que Okina e Kuro a olhavam,surpreendidos,devido ao jeito que ela tinha respondido tudo tão bruscamente e matematicamente correto.Seus olhos vagaram pela sala,e ela pôde observar que Aoshi parara o treinamento e também a olhava.Uma gota de suor rolou pela face dele,seu tórax subia e descia levemente,e ele abaixou as kodachis para continuar a encarar Misao,silenciosamente.

-Como você resolveu isso tão rápido Misao?-Okina a questionou.

Misao deu um sorriso nervoso,enquanto se aproximava,vagarosamente,da porta da sala.Resmungou uma resposta...-Go...Gomen,mas acho que estou ouvindo Okon me chamar.-...e saiu da sala de treinamento,rapidamente.

Misao correu para longe do local,rumo ao jardim.Encarou a sua reflexão na água de um lago e viu que suas bochechas estavam rubras,em relação ao que tinha dito dentro da sala,em frente a Kuro e Okina,mas principalmente em frente a Aoshi.

-Misao?

A jovem congelou,e seus ombros ficaram tensos,quando ouviu a voz de Aoshi chamar o nome dela.Ele tinha a seguido até o jardim,e com certeza iria querer saber como ela pôde ter respondido tudo tão rápido.A garota virou-se,relutante,para ver que ele estava usando o seu habitual uniforme da omnitsu,mas sem o seu sobretudo.Seus olhos o acompanharam,quando ele caminhou para mais perto e sentou-se no banco perto do lago.

-Você precisa de algo Aoshi-sama?-Misao falou,timidamente.Agora ela realmente se odiava por soar tão fraca em frente a ele.Um cor-de-rosa claro manchou as suas bochechas,novamente,quando ela viu Aoshi bater,com a mão,no espaço vazio ao lado dele.Indicando que ela deveria sentar-se ali.

-Você sabe o que eu vou lhe perguntar.Não é Misao?Então apenas me conte a verdade.-Aoshi falou,abruptamente.

Misao sentou na extremidade do lago,incapaz de reunir alguma coragem para sentar-se no banco,ao lado dele.Encarou as suas mãos,que estavam fechadas com força,sobre os seus joelhos.

-Você realmente não sabe?Hannya-kun nunca lhe contou?Ele nunca lhe falou como eu resolvo os problemas?

Misao o observou.Seus olhos azuis,fitaram os azuis frios de Aoshi,semi-escondidos pelas mechas de cabelo,negras.Misao viu quando Aoshi balançou,negativamente,sua cabeça fazendo com que os fios negros de seu cabelo afastassem-se de seus olhos,permitindo que a jovem tivesse uma visão melhor deles.

-Você se lembra do dia em que me achou estudando?Quando Okina me obrigou a fazer aqueles exercícios de matemática?Quando você me disse que usasse algo que amasse como exemplo para os números?

Aoshi acenou com a cabeça,afirmativamente,vendo Misao se encolher ligeiramente e virar a sua cabeça para olhar a própria reflexão no lago.

-Então,foi isso que eu fiz.Depois de vê-lo treinar,eu achei um modo de resolver os problemas.Eu troquei os números por algo que amava.

Misao não pôde acreditar no que ela estava dizendo.Isto a estava envergonhando,e ela não pôde acreditar que Hannya-kun,realmente,não havia dito nada a ninguém.

-O que foi que você usou?Porque você amou muitas coisas.Flores,nuvens,bolinhos de arroz,comidas em geral,pedras de cores diferentes,origami,pássaros....-A raiva de Misao aumentava a cada item enumerado por Aoshi.Que contava nos dedos às coisas que ela amava,mas esquecia-se completamente dele próprio.

Não agüentando mais,a jovem deixou sair toda a sua frustração,quando falou bruscamente,para Aoshi.

-NÃO!Nenhum desses!Na verdade era um idiota,um estúpido chamado Aoshi!Ele é o que eu mais amo!

Os olhos azuis de Misao alargaram-se,e ela,novamente,tapou a boca com as mãos.Completamente horrorizada diante do que disse ao rapaz a sua frente.

_"Estúpida!Estúpida!Estúpida!Misao sua estúpida!"_-Repreendeu-se,mentalmente,com a face em uma profundidade interessante de vermelho,muito semelhante a um tomate extremamente maduro.Levantou-se,afastando-se do lago,e virou para poder fitar Aoshi,diretamente.

Ele estava sentado no banco,com a sua face inexpressiva,e não disse uma única palavra.Por acaso ele tinha ouvido o que ela disse?

-Entendo.Então Hannya estava certo?Estava realmente estava dizendo a verdade,afinal de contas.

Aoshi falou,levantando e caminhando para longe do lago,longe de Misao,rumo ao prédio da Aoiya.

-O-o quê?V-você sabia?Sabia desde o principio?...AOSHI-SAMA SEU BAKA!-Misao gritou.A raiva e a vergonha tomando conta de si.

A jovem pegou uma kunai e lançou,com fúria,em direção a ele.Viu,surpresa,ele saltar e pousar no telhado da Aoiya,e olhar para ela.O braço esquerdo dele estava descansando sobre o joelho,esquerdo,enquanto ele olhou para baixo para a kunai embutida na parede da casa.Indicando que nem tinha chegado perto de Aoshi.

-Isso é zero Misao.Você tem quatro kunais,e uma delas acerta a Aoiya.Quanto dá isso,Misao?

Aoshi falou,com um pequeno sorriso cruzando a sua face,e saltou para mais longe,quando Misao pousou no telhado,próximo onde ele estava.Ela deixou sair um grito de batalha,bem alto,e pegou as suas kunais,começando a perseguir Aoshi.Pronta para uma briga.

O fantasma de um real sorriso cruzou os lábios de Aoshi,já que esta era a primeira vez que ele lutava com Misao desde que havia voltado para a Aoiya.Por isso ele iria desfrutar de todos esses minutos,enquanto a sua mente era inundada de pensamentos sobre o que ele queria dizer,há muito tempo a ela.E isso fazia o coração dele inchar de alegria.Mas é claro que não demonstraria isso,não antes de vencer essa pequena batalha com a jovem.

* * * * 

Aoshi e Misao ainda lutavam,e por isso não perceberam a pequena platéia que tinham,composta pelos outros moradores da casa.

-Então Misao contou,finalmente,a Aoshi o segredo de como ela resolvia os problemas de matemática?-Shiro e Kuro falaram,simultaneamente.

-E parece que Aoshi está usando isso como vantagem para ele.Jovem muito inteligente,muito inteligente.-Okina falou,em pose pensativa,acariciando a sua barba.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Okina?-Disse uma Okon confusa com o que o homem mais velho disse.Olhou ele rir ligeiramente,quando Aoshi segurou algumas kunais no ar,e as guardou dentro de seu uniforme.

-Agora ele sabe o segredo de Misao-chan.Ele sabe que ela esperará por ele nem que seja eternamente.Tudo por causa de um dia de treinamento.Ah amor jovem.Uma benção.-Okina virou-se e pô-se a caminhar para longe dos outros,que estavam com a confusão estampada em suas faces.E todos resmungaram que Okina era um homem velho e tolo.

Foram pegos de surpresa por Omasu,que ofegou e apontou para o telhado.Então eles viram que Aoshi tinha conseguido parar Misao,e agora apertava o corpo da jovem contra o seu,em um abraço.Seu rosto aproximando-se cada vez mais do dela.

-OKINA RÁPIDO!VOCÊ ESTÁ PERDENDO ISSO!-Omasu gritou,excitada,e assistiu Okina vir correndo,quase atropelando as coisas,só para não perder tal momento entre Aoshi e Misao.

-Ah Omasu,não foi muito inteligente da sua parte fazer isso.-Shirou falou,recuando um passo,ao sentir as auras de batalha de Aoshi e Misao,que fitavam,enfurecidos,o seu público.

-JJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-Misao gritou,saltando do telhado para o chão,agarrando as suas kunais,e sendo seguida por Aoshi que pousou no chão um pouco atrás dela.

-CORRAM!!!-Okina falou,e o resto da Oniwabanshu se espalhou.Fugindo de uma Misao e um Aoshi,raivosos.

FIM


End file.
